


Total Eclipse Of The Heart

by Aestheticdenbrough



Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Canon Compliant, College, Cuddling, Depression, Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 14:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16327625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: Bill Denbrough and Eddie Kaspbrak have been together for years, but the long distance of college puts strain on them, particularly Bill.





	Total Eclipse Of The Heart

Bill and Eddie have known each other since kindergarten, thirteen years at least now. They’ve been ever changing, from friends to lovers and then, to long distance lovers. College has been tough, pulling them apart and withering away at their communication, particularly Bill’s mental health. He got into the college he’s always wanted to go to for creative writing, he’d sobbed when he opened the letter, hugging Eddie with all his strength. He wishes he could bottle up some of those hugs to feel them all the time. Eddie gives good hugs, short but strong, or small and mighty as he calls himself.

But now, instead of dreaming of the so called “bottled hugs”, Bill sits at his desk, his head draped over his arms tiredly. He sighs in exhaustion, knowing his work will be late if he doesn’t continue working on it now, but he still opts to shut his remaining eye to block out the yellow-toned lamp on his desk instead of simply reaching over to turn it off. 

He hasn’t slept a wink in what feels like days, finals week taking its toll on his mind more than his body. He regrets putting his final story off, but he doesn’t know how to continue now. Making him write, a very personal and self motivation based thing, for a deadline and for a grade has proved harder than he originally thought it would be when he enrolled in the creative writing program.

When he was younger and sad, he’s simply push himself into adrenaline or dream of sunny days and chilly nights out on his bike with his gang of friends. Now, he wishes he could, though campus isn’t good for biking, and for some unexplainable reason his memories have been slipping, he can’t remember much else about being a child at all. He blames it on the exhaustion of being a college student. Probably killing his brain cells living off ramen and Monster energy drink. 

He hasn’t even made many friends through his college experience, he has his friends, just not where he is. He buries his face further into his hands with a sigh, realizing he’d probably missed and ended his snap streaks with literally every loser. That’s what would make Richie worried, he’s so used to communicating through various social medias, but Bill used to always send a group streaks with whatever the last line of his current story is, he simply hasn’t been writing enough for that to be a possibility, and he hasn’t had anything important enough to talk about.

He feels himself slipping, the mindset of nothing mattering and the seemingly endless chasm of loneliness. It’s like his early teen years in the deepest midst of depression. It’s back. He should have felt it, he went off his Prozac months ago when he realized it was a finance that he can’t necessarily afford when he hadn’t thought he needed it. He definitely needs it.

He pulls his phone from his sweatshirt pocket finally, sliding up into his apps, waiting a few minutes before his eyes finally adjust to the brightness, even taking the time to lower it down as far as it can go to be more comfortable. He goes into his texts, finding Eddie’s contact, simply “Eds” with a heart beside his name, even just seeing the contact makes him smile.

He types out a simple message, short but important, dry seeming but truly heartfelt. “Facetime please?” he asks, watching hopefully for Eddie to pop up in the text chat. His face brightens when he sees the little gray bubble start pulsing the little dots that mean Eddie is responding. 

“Sure,” he gets before the ringtone fills the room, making him jump a little before clicking the green button and watching Eddie’s face fill the screen, making a slight smile come to his face. “‘Sup Bill?” he asks with a little grin, obviously already settled in bed, his plain white t-shirt visible in the camera view.

“Just n-needed you,” he says softly, not expecting the stutter, though he should have, it only comes back when he’s really stressed. He props his phone up against the wall behind his desk, “Midterms,” he elaborates slightly as he gets settled again, fiddling with the hood of his sweatshirt around his neck to warm himself more. “Roommate is out,” he yawns, watching Eddie’s face.

Eddie yawns back with a nod, “Dipshit, you made me yawn,” he teases, looking dreamily at his screen, he considers himself so lucky, he’s one of the only people who gets to see Bill like this, sleepy and dishevelled and a cute kind of vulnerable.

Bill shakes his head to shift his ginger hair out of his eyes, showing off the dusty half moons that have taken residence under his eyes. “Look, m-my eyebags are almost as o-obvious as my emotional baggage,” he jokes, finally in a better mood only from hearing his boyfriend’s voice. “I’m really excited to see you this weekend, Friday can’t come soon enough,” he says with a soft smile.

“C’mon, it’s already Wednesday, Friday isn’t too far away, and think about it, when you finish the story for class you’ll have something nice to read me, I’ve been reading nothing but equations for school,” Eddie chuckles, trying his best to raise Bill’s spirits. He doesn’t mind his schoolwork so much, though he knows he has his work cut out for him once he actually gets into the engineering workforce, he couldn’t be more excited to finish but duality means his anxiety runs with it as well.

“But I have at least four thousand m-more words of stuff to add and only three days and al-also no motivation,” Bill pouts, leaning his chin on his arms crossed over his desk again, looking up at his camera innocently, “I don’t w-wanna,” he mumbles childishly.

“C’mon Bill,” Eddie frowns, he’s always hated seeing Bill so sad when he gets like this, and he doesn’t quite understand either, Bill hadn’t told anyone when he went off his antidepressants. “Get some sleep, yeah? You look exhausted, this is me right now telling you to hang up and sleep until at least when the sun is fully up,” Eddie says sternly, crossing his own arms over his chest.

Bill frowns, feeling as if he’s upset Eddie, deciding against not listening to him, he really could use a nap after all. He smiles awkwardly, “‘N-night then,” he says quietly, hanging up before Eddie says anything back, which makes Eddie feel bad for being so pushy.

Bill leaves his phone turned off but propped up on his desk and just climbs into his desk fully clothed, falling asleep almost as soon as his head hits the pillow. He loses track of time, sleeping the night away even longer than he’d meant to, but he definitely needed it. A depression nap in a mix of sleepiness and also the feeling that he’d upset Eddie.

He only wakes up once he hears a knock on the door, stirring and turning onto his other side, shifting out of bed the best he can, thinking it’s his roommate who forgot his key. He drags himself to the door, opening and rubbing the exhaustion from his eyes.

“Surprise,” Eddie smiles softly, stepping into the dorm and wrapping his arms around Bill’s waist, “No offense, you look pretty rough,” he says with a small chuckle, not meaning any harm behind it. “I love you anyways though.”

It takes a few moments for Bill to process what’s going on before he wraps his arms loosely around Eddie, melting into his touch, “Did I sl-sleep for two days?” he asks as he awakes from the haze. 

Eddie giggles slightly, “No, just through the night, I wanted to come see you, I returned my ticket to get a sooner one, got on a plane at two in the morning and now I’m here,” he says brightly, finally setting his things on the floor of Bill’s dorm.

“I l-love you,” Bill hums softly, already dragging Eddie back to his bed, pulling the blanket over him, “Now let’s sleep f-forever,” he mumbles with a small smile, just happy to have him here finally, “I can do my work in a while.”


End file.
